The invention relates to x-ray converters, in particular, to an image screen divided into partial areas each having a detector followed by a storage device.
Image converters are used for generating visible x-ray pictures and optionally also for recording them. To this end the x-ray pictures are stored in a screen which contains a phosphorescing luminophor. The luminophor catches photoelectrons formed by x-ray absorption in deep traps. By subsequent scanning with a beam of an infrared laser the trapped electrons can be exposed. They lead to the emission of light flashes which are supplied via a fiber optical system to an photo multiplier (PM). The electrical signal sequence contained in this PM detector is processed synchronously with the laser scanning of the luminophor layer and can then be displayed on a television monitor. For an image area of 300.times.300 mm it takes as long as two to three minutes to develop a visible picture. Additionally, the phosphorescent screen must be brought from the x-ray room to a separate read-out apparatus (scanner). Furthermore, a high-precision mechanism is needed to move the photographic plate line by line during an actual read-out. Another disadvantage is that between the exposed areas and the detector disturbances arise which may lead to inferior images.